My Little Brother
by RishiGenki
Summary: A spikey blond-haired ANBU guard is assigned to Naruto’s hospital room. Just who is this person? Set after the Sasuke retrevial arc No pairings, has an OC. I can saftley say 'brother' now. R&R, please.
1. The ANBU

**Little……Br….**

**By RishiAndSquee**

**Summary: A spikey blond-haired ANBU guard is assigned to Naruto's hospital room. Just who is this person? No pairings, has an OC. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to anything, including Naruto. The only thing I mildly own is my OC in this fic…..I think**….

Little…..Br…..

Chapter one!

"Ne, Tsunade-baa-chan! What're you doing here?" Naruto, the hyperactive, twelve year old blond we all know and love, was sitting in a hospital bed, bandages covering most of his face. It had been two weeks since the battle with Sasuke, and Naruto still had to stay at the hospital until who knows when.

"I'm assigning an ANBU to your room, brat." Tsunade spit back, hiding a smile in her lips. "It was requested we get you an ANBU for about a week or so."

"What?! No way, Baa-chan! I don't need an ANBU!" Naruto shouted back, pointing a finger at Tsunade.

Tsunade grinned. "Maybe not." She said. "But it was requested by a specific person you have one."

"Whaaat?! Who?! I'm gonna kick their ass!" Naruto yelled, jumping up, only to get pushed down by Tsunade. "Was it Ero-sensei?! It's gotta be Ero-sensei!"

"Sorry, but that's classified." Tsunade said, sighing. "Just get along with the ANBU. I'm only assigning one, by the way." She said, smiling. "You two'll get along."

Naruto huffed. "I still don't need an ANBU babysister."

"Sure you don't. H-san!" Tsunade called. "H-san! You can come in now."

A tall, blond, spikey-haired ANBU entered the room. Naruto couldn't tell the gender of his ANBU because of the dog mask, but whoever it was, they were defenitly older then he was. Naruto could see all the cool weapons lying at the ANBU's disposal. _Wow! _He thought. _This might not be bad if this ANBU teaches me cool ANBU moves!_

"Naruto, this is H-san. H-san will be your bodyguard until further notice. I'll let you two get accquainted." She said, leaving the room.

Naruto grinned. "Hi! I'm Naruto!" he said cheerfully. "I don't like having an ANBU babysitter, but if you could teach me some awesome ANBU moves, that'd be great!" he said, his eyes shining.

The ANBU, H-san, didn't respond. H-san stood there, unmoving.

Naruto sighed. "Geez, you're boring." He sighed. "How the hell did you get to be an ANBU?!"

H-san didn't respond.

Naruto was getting irritated. "Come on! Say something!" he urged.

"…..nice to meet you, Naruto-san." H-san said quietly, a feminine voice. Naruto instantly regonized the voice as a girl's.

"So you're a girl, huh? That's okay. Did you not want to talk 'cuz you're a girl?"

H-san nodded.

"You seem a little spacy." Naruto commented. "That's okay, though."

H-san nodded again, then reached out her hand. Naruto thought instantly that she was going to hit him, but H-san mearly scruffled his head. "I might…..teach you a few moves." She said slowly. "Later. When you get a little stronger. Okay?"

Naruto grinned. "Okay!" he cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Then I'll go and get Sasuke back with my awesome ANBU moves!"

If H-san was taken aback, she didn't show it. "So you want your friend to come back." She commented. "I heard about the whole thing from Tsunade-sama."

"Really? Awsome!" Naruto grinned. "That means a lot of people know about me, right?"

"Yes….I suppose so."

"Allright! One step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"So you want to be Hokage? That's….a nice dream."

"We're going to get along great, H-san!"

"….yes."

A/N: end chapter one. Who exactly is this 'H-san' person? You'll find out if you review! (Please review!)


	2. The Name

**My Little--! Chapter two**

**By RishiandSquee**

**A/N: Thanks for the wait! Here's chapter two!**

It had been two days since H-san and Naruto met. Naruto was getting stronger and healthier every day. Maybe it was because he was healing. Or maybe it was because he was excited that H-san would teach him jutsu once he healed enough.

"Ah! H-san!" he cried, jumping out of bed when the ANBU girl came in. "How're you today? Am I healthy enough yet to train?"

H-san chuckled sweetly, one thing an ANBU is not suppost to do. Then again, ANBU aren't suppost to do a lot of things that they do anyway. "Not yet." She said, her voice quiet and delicate, as if it would break if someone touched it. "But soon, okay? Don't rush it. You were greatly injured."

"This? Oh, it's nothing! You should see the other battle scars I have!" Naruto said proudly.

H-san must've smiled, but Naruto couldn't see underneath the mask. He stared at the dog mask, as if he were trying to rip it off using brain power. Then again, Naruto doesn't have much brain power.

"What's your name?" Naruto turned to H-san. "Your name can't be H-san. That's so stupid. Who would name their kid that?"

"I can't tell you that." H-san's voice was quick, as if she were trying to hide something. "A-ANBU orders…..I can't tell you my name."

Naruto sighed, jumping back on his bed. "This sucks." He muttered, throwing the covers of his bed over his head. It was clear that he was mad. "I wanna know your name! H-san is a boring thing to say!"

"….Hime."

"Eh?" Naruto's head popped out of the covers. H-san was standing besides his bed. There was something about the way she was standing that struck Naruto funny, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"My name is Hime. My father gave it to me." H-san, or Hime, said, her voice fragile and quick. "Now don't ask anymore stupid questions, okay?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure, Hime-nee-san!" he said cheerfully.

Hime was silent for a moment. "Do not call me that." She said, her voice getting louder. "Do not call me that! Just call me Hime-san! Hime-san!" her voice was now shouting, another thing an ANBU should never do. "Call me Hime-san!"

Naruto was taken aback by this temper tantrum. "….sure, Hime-san." He said, sort of disappointed. He had always wanted a big sister, but it was clear that this girl did not want to be one to him.

Hime quickly rushed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Naruto said to himself. "Geez….That was almost as bad as I get sometimes…"

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Well? How did everyone like it? Please read and review**!


	3. The Visitor

**MY LITTLE--! Chapter three.**

**A/N: Nya, 'm back. I have the whole story planned out! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it'll be kinda short, but next chapter is long! Believe it! (XD)**

**MY LITTLE--! **

**Chapter Three.**

**The Next Morning……**

"Hey, Naruto!" Jiraya's annoying, loud voice filled the room. "How's that ANBU I set you up with doing? Quit already?" The toad sage walked into the room, a grin on his face.

"SO IT WAS YOU, ERO-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, throwing a kunai at the older man. It missed by just a hair. "Damn, I should've aimed better." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, hey, no reason to be angry!" Jiraya said, inching away from the kunai. "Geez….I just thought you'd need some company. And what better company then an ANBU?" Of course, Jiraya didn't tell him that he was also being protected by the Akatsuki. He didn't need to know that just yet.

Naruto huffed. "It's fine. She's actually pretty quiet. Sometimes I don't even know she's there. Hime-san is really weird, but she's gonna teach me—"

"What did you say her name was?" Jiraya said, looking into Naruto's blue eyes with his own black eyes. "Her name is Hime-san? That's a pretty cool name. You know it means 'princess', right?"

"It does?" Naruto, of course, was clueless. "That is cool. She said her dad named her that." He grinned.

"She was named by her father……..?" Jiraya's face took a serious tone. "Who was her father?"

Naruto blinked._ Ero-sensei never looks this serious…._ "Are you just going to collect 'research' on her, you old perv?" his eyes narrowed.

"Now, now, not every girl I want to know gets research done on her." Jiraya said cheerfully.

"That's a lie, and you know it." Naruto said simply, and quite bluntly.

"……Well, so? What are you, her mother?" Jiraya sighed, taking a seat at Naruto's bed. "Geez. I just wanted to know who her father was……" he placed his hand on his head, rubbing his forehead. "Don't have to go all mother-in-law on me…."

"Well, I wouldn't tell you, even if I did know!" Naruto said, sticking his tounge out at his master. "So you're outta luck, Ero-sensei!"

"Whaaat?! You'd do that to your sensei?!" Jiraya stretched out Naruto's cheeks. "You deserve a punishment—A JIRAYA punishment!" The two started roughhousing, pulling at each other and yelling.

Hime stood at the door, watching them quietly. She had been there the entire time. Her mask was in place, so her expression was unknown. She placed her hand on her chest. "Jiraya-sama……" she uttered quietly, so quiet that the two hyperactive idiot ninja didn't hear her. Hime quietly tuned and walked out of the room, her hand still on her chest. "So you're here, Jiraya-sama.……..? I better not disturb them."

So she walked out to the main lobby.

"Naruto? What're you doing out of bed?!"

Hime turned her head to see our favorite (and only) pink-haired kunoichi. She was silent as the girl walked up to her.

"Naruto, you're still hurt! You can't get out of bed yet!" Sakura looked angrily at Hime. "You know that Tsunade-sama is going to have your head for this! Get back to bed!"

"…..Excuse me, but I'm not 'Naruto'." Hime said quietly.

Sakura gasped. "Ah! Um….I'm sorry." She said, bowing. "I didn't relize. You look so much like him…"

"I get that a lot." Hime stated, then turned and walked out of the lobby.

**A/N: Told you it'd be short. Please review!**


	4. The Flashback

**My Little--! **

**A/N: Eh-heh….Here I am……Again….I promised a longer chapter this time around, but I'm not sure if I can live up to that….Nya…….**

**Please enjoy!**

**MY LITTLE—! CHAPTER FOUR**

Hime stood at Kakashi Hatake's door. She had made her way from the hospital and wound up here. She knocked quietly.

"Oh, Hime." Kakashi said as he opened the door to his home. "It's been a while. What's up? Why're you here now?"

"Kakashi-nii-san…." Hime uttered. "I'm his bodyguard."

Kakashi's eye looked surprised. "Now, really? You're Naruto's ANBU bodyguard I've been hearing so much about? That seems nice. You can get closer to him now." Kakashi stood back, opening the door wider. "Come in, Hime."

Hime stepped in the messy room. "I guess so." She said, stepping into the house. "He isn't like the fourth Hokage at all, though. I was surprised."

"Now, really? Even after watching him all these years, you're surprised at his energy?" Kakashi laughed. "Really, Hime. It's Naruto we're talking about. Of course he'd be energetic."

"It's not that." Hime replied, placing herself on one of Kakashi's couches. "Kakashi-nii-san….He's so nice. He really is the kind of person who can easily make friends. He doesn't need me watching over him now." Her hands gripped her shirt. "I wasn't even able to protect him that time. He's so strong…."

"Now, Hime." Kakashi placed his hands on top of Hime's hand. "He does need you. Even if he doesn't know it, he needs you. Don't give up just because of that."

"Kakashi-nii-san." Hime cut in. "You're his sensei. You're suppost to help him grow. But me…..I'm just a bodyguard. I can't do anything to help him right now. I'm just……useless."

"Hime…."

"I-I can hardly tolerate being so close to him. It just hurts so much….." Hime looked up. "You understand, right Kakashi-nii-san?"

"To put it bluntly, no." Kakashi replied. "You've been watching over him for five years, and he doesn't know how much you care. You went after him during the mission to get Sas—"

"Do we have to go into that?!" Hime shouted, standing up. "I didn't do anything! You were able to get there first! I didn't do anything!

"_So I didn't make it in time…" Kakashi said, standing over Naruto's unconscious body. He picked up the blond boy. Kakashi looked at Naruto's face, the serene, yet sad look. "He wasn't able to stop Sasuke."_

"_Kakashi-nii-san!" Hime's loud voice cut into Kakashi's thoughts. Hime appeared next to Kakashi. "Kakashi-nii-san, is he okay?!" Kakashi could tell from Hime's tone that she was worried._

"_You followed me?" Kakashi sighed. "Hime, you're an ANBU. You shouldn't be following me."_

"_It's not about you. It's about Naruto." Hime panted. "Is he alright?"_

"_Yes, he's fine." Kakashi said, motioning to the sleeping genin in his arms. "You shouldn't worry so much. I know you've been trying to protect him and all, but you have your own—"_

_Hime fell to the ground, panting hard. "Thank God." She huffed. "I was so scared that he wouldn't be OK." She reached up and scruffed the blond boy's hair. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it in time, Naruto. I'm so sorry." She stood up. "Can I hold him? Just for a minute."_

_Kakashi handed Naruto to Hime. Hime stroked his hair, holding the boy like a mother would a newborn baby. "I'm so sorry…." She whispered. "Can you forgive me….Little brother?"_

**A/N: End. I know it's gotten horrid lately, but I'm trying to do my best! Please give me some constructive critisim……Please….**


	5. The Confrontation

**My Little—!**

**Chapter five**

**A/N: It's only been a couple of days, but here's chapter five for you! I plan for this fic to be 11 or 12 chapters long……so……I better finish it before school ends. Otherwise, I'm screwed…….Eh-heh. 'Neways. **

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

Hime quietly entered hospital room 403. It was very late, around midnight or so, and Hime had been at Kakashi's place for far too long. She was lucky she didn't get kicked off of the mission.

Hime approached Naruto's bed. The blond genin was sleeping peacefully, a small grin on his face. Hime tossled Naruto's hair. "You've grown so much." She whispered. "I can't believe it." The dog mask on her face was crooked, but Hime didn't bother to fix it.

"So, it really is you, Hime-chan."

Hime turned around quickly. There stood Jiraya, our favorite perverted toad sage, hiding in the shadows. "So you're here, Jiraya-sama." She uttered. "I can't believe I didn't feel your chakra."

"Now, now." Jiraya said playfully. "Not many people can feel my chakra when I conceal it like I was just doing. I knew you wouldn't come near the place if I was still here. But," he continued, "I needed to talk to you. It's important that we speak, and now, so if you don't mind leaving him for a few minutes….."

"I don't mind." Hime said abruptly. "Let's just get this over with."

And so, the two quietly walked out of the room. Hime followed quietly, not saying a word.

When the two reached the outside the hospital, Jiraya stopped. "Now." He began. "I would like to know why you aren't dead." He glared at Hime.

"I was never dead." Hime replied. "After the Kyuubi invaded, my mother took me and ran. She told me my father, and my newborn baby brother, were both dead. She took me to a different house in Konoha. She was hiding there with me for years. I didn't know until a few years ago that Naruto was, indeed, alive." Her voice had no emotion, and she stated everything in a calm voice. "My mother was like all of the damned villagers here. She was _afraid_ of Naruto, _afraid_ of her son!" with this, Hime's voice became louder, and angrier. "My mother abandoned my brother because of some damned demon!"

Sobs broke out of the ANBU dog mask. Hime's shoulders were shaking, and she was taking deep breaths.

"So Kushina is alive?" Jiraya said, astounded.

Hime shook her head. "No. No, she's not. She died when I was eleven. I don't know how, or why, but one day I found her nearly dead, stricken with fever. I didn't know what to do. She died because I was useless." Hime gripped her fist so hard it bled.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get angry." Jiraya said calmly, placing his hand on Hime's shoulder. "I understand why you're angry at your mother, but pull yourself together so you can tell me the rest of your story." His facial expression was saddened by the young girl. "Now, what else do you have to tell me?"

Hime's mask looked up. "I'm so sorry, Jiraya-sama." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry, I'm useless…..Even now I can't gather the strength to tell him about me, and father, and……" she sobbed.

Jiraya quietly removed Hime's mask. "Now, come on, take off your mask. Otherwise, your face will get sweaty." He smiled. "Why don't you tell him? He'd be quite happy to know he had a sister."

Hime opened her crystal blue eyes. "Jiraya-sama…..I-I can't do that after all these years! He'd absolutely hate me!" the tears came even quicker than before. The image was heartbreaking.

"First off: Stop calling me 'sama'. Call me Ojii-chan, like you used to." Jiraya said quietly. "Second off, Naruto won't care about any of that. You're his sister, and that's all that matters to him. He doesn't need the details."

"Ojii-sama…." Hime hiccupped. "I just don't know what to do." Her eyes downcast to the floor, she stood up. "I'm still scared. Even ANBU can get scared." She wiped her eyes. "I can't tell him right now. He's sleeping. I'll……try. Tomorrow, I'll try. And if it doesn't work….." Hime trailed off. She turned back to the hospital. "I'm going back."

"Good bye." Jiraya said, a small smile on his lips. "And good luck."

**A/N: End chapter. Wow, that was really angst-y! Holy crap….Ugh…..angst……..I'm going to hide somewhere until I get a couple of reviews. Ja!**


	6. The Attempt

**My Little--! Chapter Six!  
A/N: (Slinks out of corner) Hurray! I've made it halfway through! ….I think……..err…….somthing or other. Last chapter held a lot of information! This one won't have as much, though. But please enjoy this chapter! It'll become even better from here!**

**MY LITTLE--! CHAPTER SIX**

**The Attempt**

Hime quietly made her way into Naruto's room. Dawn was almost breaking. Jiraya had kept her for longer then she had wanted, and although she had missed her Ojii-sama all those lonely years, Naruto was the one she wanted to be with.

She slowly caressed his yellow-blond hair. "Can I really do it? Can I really be the best for you?" she said aloud. "Can I protect you? Will I be able to protect the one I hold the tightest?" She removed her mask, revealing her crystal blue eyes. "I want to protect you, Naruto….Little brother…..."

Slowly, Naruto stirred. Hime quickly put her mask back on. "Good morning, Naruto-san." She said, sitting in a nearby chair. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto sat up. "Ugh….." he muttered. "I had a really bad dream……."

"Really? They say it's best to tell someone about bad dreams." Hime smiled underneath the mask. "How about you tell me while we train?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up. "Training?! You mean that I can train now?!"

Hime nodded. "It seems you've healed enough. Why not? I have a special move I want to show you." She scruffled Naruto's hair. "Come on, kid. Get dressed."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, jumping out of his bed. "That's great! Now I'm full of energy!" He smiled. "You're the best, Hime-nee--!" Naruto stopped abruptly. "Ah! Wait, I didn't mean to say 'Hime-nee-chan'! I meant to say…..er……Hime needs to get out of the room so I can change!" Naruto flushed, pushing the older girl out of the room. "I'll be out in a minute!" he yelled, slamming the door, and waking up many of the other people in the hospital.

Hime slowly smiled. "Hime-nee…..It sounds nice."

The door to Naruto's room opened with a slam, Naruto standing in his orange jacket and orange pants. "I'm ready!" he exclaimed. "So let's go!"

Hime nodded. "Right."

"So," Hime looked towards Naruto as they walked out of the hospital. "What was your dream about?"

"Well," Naruto started, "I dreamed that I was back at the Acadamy. And I was swinging on my swing—I was about four or five years old, I guess. Then a girl appeared, and looked at me with sad eyes. It was depressing." Naruto sighed. "Then a bunch of older kids started to hit me. I think it was from when I was little." Naruto looked back at Hime, who had abruptly stopped. "Sorry, was that too depressing?"

Hime shook her head. "No…..Well, it was, but that's okay."

_There's that weird position I saw the other day._ Naruto thought. _That funny position._

"Anyway, Naruto-san, we're here." Hime said, stepping into one of the training grounds. "So do you want to learn that jutsu now?"

"Oh yeah! Now you're talking!" Naruto grinned. "Let's do it!"

So the two trained—sparring and attempting random jutsu.

"Now, Naruto-san, here's the jutsu I want to teach you. It took me a couple of years to get it, so don't get frustrated if you don't get it at first." Hime assumed position. "It's called the Yellow Flashing Jutsu."

"The Yellow Flashing Jutsu? Weird name."

"It was named that because the man who used it had yellow hair." Hime replied. She concentrated, closing her masked eyes. She immediately appered behind Naruto. "See? Easy. Just concentrate on where you want to go, and you'll appear there."

Naruto looked behind him. "Woah! You're fast!"

"That's the jutsu." Hime smiled. "Now it's time to go back to the hospital—I can't keep you here too long. Tomorrow, we'll practice again, okay?"

"Whaaaaat?! No way! I didn't even get to try it!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?" Naruto turned to the ANBU girl. "Did you just call me 'kun'?"

Hime nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No way, Hime-san!" he grinned. "Let's go back."

And so the two headed back to the hospital, and all the people they passed could have sworn that the two were siblings.

**A/N: Well, she didn't tell him in this chapter! Damn it! Even the author's mad! Oh well…..Hime's personality won't permit it just yet. I'm going back into the cornor….So please read and review!**


	7. The Goodbye

**MY LITTLE—! CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**A/N: ……(slinks out of corner)…….Hi……..'m tired. But I shall do my best! HRAAAAAGH!! …..-.-**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**The Goodbye**

Naruto stretched. It was almost seven thirty in the morning, and he had just had a great sleep. He looked around for his ANBU buddy, only to find she was nowhere to be found in the room. Naruto huffed impatiently. "Where is she?" he muttered aloud. "She's always watching me sleep…..Now she's not here!"

"Oy, brat. What're you doing up?" Tsunade said, stopping by Naruto's room. "You should still sleep. It's not like you have anything to do." She smirked. "Now get your little butt back to bed before I chain you there."

"Hell no, grandma! I'm waiting for Hime!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Tsunade.

"You're not allowed to address an ANBU that familiarly." Tsunade pointed out. "And she's not coming, so go back to bed."

"She's not coming?! Why?! Is she sick?!" Naruto's voice grew louder and louder with each question. "Hey, hey, grandma, why isn't she comiiiiiing?!"

"I said that she'd only be around for a week, right? Well, it's been a week. So she's not your bodyguard anymore." Tsunade sighed. "Go back to sleep. I'm bringing out the chains….."

Naruto jumped out of the room, over Tsunade's head. "I'll be back later!" he yelled, sprinting down the hallway. Tsunade attempted to follow, only to lose him in the fourth hall.

_I need to say goodbye! I need to see her again_….. Naruto thought wildly. _I know what she looked like back then, when I first found out her name—she looked as if she was going to cry! I need to see her!_

Naruto skidded once he was in the main part of town. "There's no way grandma can find me here." He muttered. The blond genin looked around. "Now that I think of it, there's no way I could find Hime here, either……" Naruto jumped on top of a roof, looking down at all the people, searching for the blond haired ANBU woman he had become close to, but with no avail.

"Where are you……" Naruto stepped back. "Hime…..HIME-NEE-SAN!!" he yelled. "HIME-NEE-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED TO SAY….goodbye." Naruto trailed off, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Hime-nee-san……."

"Naruto…..otouto-kun."

Naruto turned quickly to see if she was there, only to find a dog ANBU mask, leaning on a picture frame. Naruto questionably picked up the ANBU mask and the frame, which had no pictue in it. "Hime-nee-san……" He put the dog mask on his head, tying the string around. "I guess this is…..Goodbye."

**A/N: Well, it was short and simple. What's Naruto going to do now?! What's Hime going to do now?! Gah! Please review! I'm in serious need of some feedback. Thanks very much to Dark Ravie! (bow) I'm going into the corner now…..**


	8. The Comforting

**MY LITTLE--! CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The Comforting**

**A/N: Well….Here's chapter eight! I'm out of the corner to post this! Hurrah. :D I'm glad you all enjoyed the last (ANGSTcoughANGSTcough)…..sad chapter…..yeah……But don't worry! The story is far from over! First I've got to write it, though…..he-heh.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE COMFORTING**

"Hime!" Kakashi called, knocking on Hime's apartment door. "Hime, open the door!"

It had been three days since Hime had said her 'goodbye' to Naruto. Kakashi knew everything.

Kakashi kept pounding on the door. "Open up, Hime." He coaxed. "Come on now, your father made me promise to take care of you after he died. Now, you don't want me to break that promise, do you?"

Slowly, Hime opened the door. The sight almost brought tears to Kakashi's eyes….err……eye. Her blond hair was even messier than usual, and her blue eyes were red-streaked with tears. It looked as though she had been crying there the entire time.

"Now, Hime." Kakashi walked into the lonely apartment. "What's wrong?" Kakashi stroked the younger girl's hair. "I need to know so I can help you."

Hime shook her head, pushing Kakashi's hand away. "Kakashi-nii-san……Why do people die?" her innocent look, along with her question, took Kakashi by surprise, not that he would show it. "Why do people have to die?"

"Well. It's the circle of life. Everything is born, and everything dies." Kakashi said, his calm voice attempting to sooth her. "You can't do anything to stop it. Why are you asking me this?"

"I asked why people die, not why it happens. I know how people die—I _know_ it—but I…….I just……Why? Why did father have to die? Why did mother have to die? Why do I…..Why do I have to die?" Hime looked up at the older man. "I don't want to. I don't want_ anyone_ to die! I don't want…..Naruto-otouto-kun…..I don't want him to die…!!" she sobbed.

"So that's it." Kakashi took the young girl and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…..It's okay, it's okay, Hime-chan. He isn't going to die. I promise." Kakashi smiled at the blond ANBU girl. "I'll protect him, just like I protect you. So you don't have to cry. Okay?"

Hime nodded. "I'm scared…..I'm scared……" She shut her eyes, attempting to stop the tears from falling. "I'm scared, Kakashi-nii-san…."

"Hey. Do you remember when you were younger—about Naruto's age?" Kakashi pulled the younger girl away from him and looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you remember that every time it started raining, you would run to me, because you were scared of the thunder? You didn't have a mother then, so you ran to me."

"What's your point?" Hime hiccupped.

"My point is, that when you're scared, you can come to me. Or better yet," Kakashi's eye glinted. " to Naruto."

Hime looked up. "What are you implying? I'm nothing to him. Not anymore."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He let go of the ANBU girl and stepped out of the apartment. "Naruto's getting out of the hospital tomorrow." He said cheerfully. "Make sure you visit him!" and with that, he disappeared.

"What is he saying….." muttered Hime. "Is he saying that Naruto cares about me…..A useless bodyguard who didn't even do her job….?" A smile played on her face. "I wonder…"

**A/N: Chapter end! There's not much Naruto lately…..Kakashi's been vital to all the chapters. XD Please read and review!**


	9. The Chance

CHAPTER NINE OF MY LITTLE--

**CHAPTER NINE OF MY LITTLE--!**

**The Chance**

**A/N: Hello! RishiAndSquee here! Well…..Sort of…….'neway! Just wanted to tell everyone that the prequel to My Little, NEESAN, is up! Please check it out! (Smile)**

**This chapter's going to be a short one. Rishi apologizes in advance! **

**THE CHANCE**

"Geez." Naruto huffed. "I'm finally out of the hospital, and since Pervy Sage is nowhere to be found, the first thing I have to do is go on missions!" Naruto paced around impatiently. "And Kakashi-sensei's late, as always."

Naruto wore his standard attire, his orange jacket and orange pants. What was different about him that day was the fact that the ANBU dog mask was tied to the side of his head, resting on his yellow-blond hair. Naruto fiddled with the mask. "I wonder how she's doing." He said aloud. "I haven't seen her since….was it five days ago? I can't remember."

"Sorry I'm late. I was comforting a young girl who's been going through a rough time." Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Hey, nice ANBU mask. Did someone give it to you?"

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto roared. "Could you PLEASE not be late once?! PLEASE?!"

"Ah, allright, allright. I will…..eventually." Kakashi sighed. "So you're finally out of the hospital. How's it feel?"

Naruto sighed. "At least I can train now." He muttered.

"I heard you had an ANBU friend." Kakashi grinned. "Did you have fun with her?"

"No way! Kakashi-sensei, you old perv!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the Icha-Icha obsessed man. "I swear, you're almost as bad as Pervy Sage!"

Kakashi smiled. "Now, now." He said. "By any chance, was her name…..Hime?"

Naruto stopped and looked at the white-haired sensei. "Y….You know her?"

"Of course I do, Naruto! I was an ANBU once." Kakashi smiled and winked. "Hime is actually a close comrade of mine."

"Are you serious, sensei?! Could you tell me where she is?!"

"Of couse I can."

"Sensei….." Naruto glomped Kakashi. "You're the best!" His face shone like a thousand flashlights were lit….Or some other random simile.

"Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi pulled the genin off his body. "I can tell you where she is, but you have to promise me something first."

"Sure, sure, anything!" Naruto was very estatic. "Anything, sensei!"

"Promise me, no matter what, you'll stay with her." Kakashi pointed his glove-covered finger at the young, naive boy. "No matter what, you have to promise to stay by her side when she cries."

"Eh? Hime-san cries?" Naruto blinked. "Whatever you say, sensei."

"Good."

_Now what will you do, Hime?_

"Here's her address…….."

_Now that he's coming to you….What will you tell him? It's your chance, Hime._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A/N: Well….This chapter is the start of the climax! What will Hime do?! How will Naruto react if she does what I'm thinking she'll do?! Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will probably be the final one. So make sure to review, okay? Rishi really needs her strength to continue!**


	10. The Status Of Hime Filler chapter

**HIME STATUS**

**GET TO KNOW HIME-SAN BETTER!!**

**A/N: Hello! RishiAndSquee here……Well, sort of. While we're working on the next chapter (I'll get on it! I swear!), we thought you would like to know a little more about the ANBU girl who has become so close to Naruto, like her personality and her relationships with all of the other Naruto characters! These types of things don't ever get in to the actual story…..**

_**In other words, it's a filler chapter!! (XD)**_

**I apologize, but please tell us what you think of Hime if you review! Are you attached to her? Do you hate her lack of guts? Tell us! **

**HIME STATS**

AGE: 16-17-ish

HEIGHT: 5'4

WEIGHT: A woman should never give out her weight

STATUS:

_TAIJUTSU: 7/19_

_GENJUTSU: 7/10_

_NINJUTSU: 8/10_

Is an ANBU jonin since age 12 and a half

_(Academy—ages six to eight._

_Raised to a genin at age nine, chunin at eleven. _

_Was elevated to the jonin level at age 12, at the same age Kakashi was)_

Hime has always been a quiet individual—she would rather read scrolls then socialize. The reason for this is that she's afraid of being rejected by people. Especially Naruto. That's why she hasn't gone to him yet.

When Hime was younger, she was a playmate to Kiba's big sister, Hana. (Actual character!) The two were always rivals. But in the academy, Itachi was her rival. She was no match for him. (laugh)

Ever since she was born, Kakashi has been by her side. She sees him as a big brother…..that really doesn't fit Kakashi's image, but then again……

Hime can't stand people who hurt others for no reason. This is why she got angry at her mother for abandoning her baby brother.

Hime first heard about Naruto at Kushina's funeral. She doesn't understand why the villagers hate Naruto so much. (That's an older sister for you…..)

Hime enjoys sitting out in the fields. She's a girl who loves silence.

She actually met Shikamaru in the fields once, but she never learned his name. They talked about siblings. (See **Why Shikamaru Is Lazy** for the reference)

She hasn't seen him since.

Hime doesn't like Sasuke for causing her brother so much pain, although she hasn't met him…..sigh……

Hime doesn't know Sakura, except for the time at the hospital when Sakura mistaked her for Naruto. That doesn't mean that Hime knows Sakura, though….Right? Am I right? I hope I am….eesh……

Kakashi taught Hime how to summon dog-nin.

She doesn't use them in the story, though. That's a drama for you. (sigh)

I would really like to see her fight, though…..

**Well, I've wasted enough time. How was it? Please review and tell us what you think of Hime!**

**We really hope you can learn more and more about Hime-san! (grin)**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


	11. The Hope, the Love, and the Sister

**MY LITTLE--!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Hope, the Love, and the Sister**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

**A/N: Hello everyone! RishiAndSquee here……sort of……..yeah……..I'm doing my best!! Honest!! Aaaargh…….(tired)…….(dead)……..**

**THE HOPE, THE LOVE, AND THE SISTER**

Naruto approached the apartment complex, his heart beating. _What if…..What if she doesn't want to see me? _He wondered. Naruto was having his doubts, but he still walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened.

Naruto's eyes widened. There stood Hime, her blond hair a mess, wearing a simple orange nightgown. Her blue eyes were bloodshot red. Hime stood in surprise. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stepped forward. "Hime……san?"

Hime nodded. "Yes?" She grabbed a fox ANBU mask—clearly a spare one—and hastily put it on her face. "What is it?"

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He stood there, unmoving at the shock of the ANBU woman.

Hime gasped. "Come in!" she said, opening the door all the way. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you in sooner….You took me by surprise, Naruto-kun. Did you get out of the hospital?"

Naruto hastily stepped into the room. "Yeah, I did." He replied, looking over the place. There wasn't much there—a couch, a futon, some weapons—standard attire. Naruto looked back at Hime, who was apparently making tea. "Hime-san……"

Hime turned to him. "Yes?"

"I noticed it before…..But we look a lot alike, don't we?"

Hime stopped in her tracks. "I guess so, Naruto-kun." She said, her voice lacking emotion. She turned back to the tea. "I guess so."

"Why were you crying? Did something happen?" The blond boy approached Hime. "Was it something I did? Who made you cry? I'll kick their ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah……It's nothing……." Hime put the tea kettle down. "I'm just angry at myself for……well, let's just say I'm a coward, you know?" she chuckled. "I can't bring myself to do something, even if I know it's the right thing to do. I can't bring myself to tell someone something."

"What? What do you need to tell someone?" Naruto asked, standing next to Hime.

_You have to stay by her side when she cries._ Kakashi's words rang through Naruto's ears.

"I need to tell someone that they really aren't as alone as they think." Hime took off her mask. Her eyes were still bloodshot, but they had to do. "Naruto-kun…..What do you see in my eyes?" she lowered herself to Naruto's height.

Naruto stared into her eyes. "I see……blue?"

Hime laughed. It was a nice laugh, Naruto realized. "I guess so. You can't see what people are thinking, right? People's emotions are hidden underneath the eye." She smiled at Naruto. "I realize what a fool I've been lately. Can you forgive me?"

"Eh? Of course, Hime-san."

"No need for the formalities. Just call me Hime-nee."

"Hime…..nee-san?" Naruto cocked his head. "But I thought you—"

Hime ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "It's the only appropriate thing for my little…." Hime paused. "…..My little brother to call me."

Naruto blinked. "Little…….Brother…….?"

"When I was younger, my father told me I would have a baby brother. But the day he was born, the Kyuubi attacked, and my coward of a mother ran away from him, and took me with her, because my baby brother had become the container. I hope he can forgive me after all these years." Hime smiled at the genin. "Will you forgive me, baby brother?"

Naruto stood still for a second, his brain processing the information. He then instantly hugged the ANBU. "Of couse, big sis!"

Hime smiled as she looked out the window. "I'm so happy…..Thank you."

And there stood Kakashi, standing outside her window, smiling underneath his mask.

And the two siblings were finally united.

**A/N: THE END! Well, sort of. That's the end to this story arc, but I've become so obsessed with this story that I'm going to continue it if I get enough reviews. What did you think? Was the ending sucky, cliché, and stupid? Well, if so, tell me!! I need to improve!! Ja ne! See you next chapter!**


	12. THE CONTEST! LOOK AT ME!

**MY LITTLE--!**

**CONTEST**

**A/N: Hello everyone! RishiAndSquee are here to present you with a CONTEST!!**

We're hosting a contest to find the most fitting male OC for this fiction! There is a reason behind this, but why waste a perfectly good surprise? So make up the best male OC, around the ages 15-20, his back story, his looks, his personality, etc, and RishiAndSquee shall pick the best one!

_(We're at a loss for story ideas….So we came up with a contest! You don't want My Little--! to die, do you?)_

This contest ends on Friday, May tenth, 2008.

So do your best!

RishiAndSque


	13. Bonus Chapter One

**MY LITTLE--! **

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**A/N: The contest ends tomorrow, but I doubt anyone else will enter….Thanks very much to Watcher Complex, the first (and only!) person to submit a male OC! Thanks, dude! Enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter is a drabble, set before the main story starts. This is the reason that Hime became Naruto's bodyguard! You've all been wondering that, right? It wasn't Fate or Destiny that got her there!**

**MY LITTLE--!**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

"Kakashi-nii-sama….." Hime sighed, twirling her blond hair on her finger. She turned to the white-haired man in the mask. "How's Naruto-san doing in the hospital?" the sixteen year old asked, turning to Kakashi. "Is he doing well on his missions?"

Kakashi sighed. "Now, Hime-san, the only reason I see him every day is because you beg me to. If you wish to see him that badly, why aren't you going to see him?" Kakashi chuckled.

Hime blushed. "I'm an ANBU…..I don't have time to go to a hospital…..You know that."

"You're so afraid. That's not what an ANBU is supposed to be like." Kakashi pointed out. "You're showing weakness again, Hime-san." Kakashi continued. "You seem to be having a lot of trouble with your emotions latley"

"I-I know……It's just……" Hime paused, looking a little above Kakashi's head. "Kakashi-san…..You have a mission."

"What're you talking about, Hime?"

Hime pointed to Kakashi's head. "There's a bird on your head. It's carrying a mission scroll."

Kakashi looked up. There _was_ a bird on his head. "Oh." He said, sighing. He took the small black sparrow off his head and took the scroll. The bird flew away. Kakashi opened the scroll, and his eye lit up. "Ah!" Kakashi tucked the scroll in his back pocket. "Hime-san, we'll have to finish this conversation later. I have to speak with the fifth Hokage."

Hime nodded. "Do you best." She called as he jumped away. After Kakashi was gone, Hime sighed. "I wonder what Tsunade-sama has to do for Kakashi-nii-sama….."

--

Hime approached the Hokage towers, scroll in hand. "She wants to see me." She said quietly. She entered the Hokage towers, just to come face-to-face with the princess herself. Hime bowed her head. "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade laughed. "Wow! You show me a lot more respect than most people around here! It's nice to meet you, Hime-san." She shook Hime's hand. "I have a mission for you….."

**A/N: Told you it'd be a drabble. How'd you like it? You can guess what Kakashi's mission was, right? If so, congradulations, you win a prize. **

**Please review!**


	14. The Results! Not really

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's the contest results! We have two fine OC's! But I like both of them so much I can't decide! Sooooo…………..Guess what? Now you can choose who you think is better suited for this fanfiction! (At least, all the people who read this fanfiction who didn't give out an OC.) Please read both of the bios and deem who is better—**_**Kenji**_** or **_**Heero**_**?**

…**It's basicly a contest for those who didn't participate in the contest. XD**

Name: Kenji Makai

Age: 25

Occupation: ANBU of Sand, transferred to Leaf

Hair: Dark brown

Eye: golden with hints of green

Kenji was born in the leaf village as the second son of a sand ninja woman and a leaf ninja man. When he was about eight the nine-tailed fox attacked and his father was killed. Suddenly left alone his mother took him and his older brother (30, Fudo) back to the Sand Village. Now twenty-five he's moved back to Kohana to live with Kakashi, an old friend of his brother's. While there Kakashi constantly talks about the two blond ninja's and Kenji feels like he has to meet them.

Personality: Very calm but has a sense of humor. Isn't extremely perverted like Kakashi but not naïve. Almost as intelligent as Shikamaru and not as quite as Gaara but doesn't speak unnecessarily; prefers to watch and take notice of everything before speaking. He isn't shy, but he's not as outgoing as Naruto.

**AND NOW FOR WATCHER COMPLEX'S OC!**

Name: Heero Gespenst (Gespenst is German for Ghost)

Age: Definitelly twenty, if not older

Looks:Teal Blue Eyes with a rather serious and indiferent stance. Brown hair, lenghty and spiked with lots of bangs (Think Goku of DBZ, just a little spiker on the back)

Clothes: A black kimono for formal and everyday situations, ANBU he wears a blue camo suit, much like Naruto's orange but without the Kill me Attitude.

Heero Claims to hail from the unknown village hidden in the Dandelion, He is a very unique person in personality and background. As a child, he was trained by the great instructor (for female children I dare say) Kikio Kagame.

She taught him basic etiquete and diplomacy. When he reached the minimum age for academy he went to the local academy, but was deemed a total dead-last unfit to become a ninja. After a fight with one of his coleagues he was expelled, even though it was not his fault.

Not one to give up, he trained by himself for a year, when his perseverance brought the attention of a mysterious Jonin he address only as "Sensei". Sensei pushed him over his limits and shaped him in the skilled ninja he is now. He came to the leaf after his village was attacked by iwa forces and his family all killed protecting the local lord. His only living relatives are, ironically, Teuchi and Ayame Ichikaru, the latter being his Cousin.

In social terms he is a laid back guy that keeps himself in the listener part, but doesn't lose a chance to make a sarcastic remark once something goes wrong. While he may seem a bit cold he is actually quite friends.

As for battle terms he is mostly a Kenjutsu Fighter, Using a BO (Wooden Staff) as weapon, His staff has many runes that allow him to channel chakra in the same sense Tsunade does to her muscles. He often employs a Kickbox taijutsu with it as well as the three famous academy techniques.

If he is a Jonin/Anbu Genjutsu:Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Total Darkness S Rank)

GenJutsu:Magen • Jigoku Kouka no Jutsu (Ilusion of Hell, used by Akado Yoroi to cast the ilusion of a fireball, the pain is all too real being able to kill if used on a weak person.)

Ninjutsu:Fuuton Daittopa no Jutsu (Air barrage Orochimaru used during the chunin exams to divide team seven)

Bo Style: Sennen Goroshi (One thousand years of pain staff style) Needless to explain Taijutsu: Bo Hien (It's like the wind technique used by Sarutobi Asuma to extend the blades with chakra, only it's with Heero's Staff)

**Don't forget to chose you favorite and either review or PM me with your decision! **

**This contest ends May 29, 2008. Rishi will be posting more chapters soon—starting tomorrow. Eh-heh.**


	15. Bonus chapter two: I Hate

**BONUS CHAPTER TWO**

"**I Hate……"**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

**A/N: So we're still alive. We promised you a new chapter, and we will GIVE you one, dammit. So please enjoy the chapter! (Apparently, the one writing this is in a bad mood...nyargh…….)**

"**I Hate….."**

**BY RISHIANDSQUEE**

"So….." Eleven-and- a-half year old Hime muttered, twirling her messy blond hair. "Why exactly did Mother abandon my baby brother?" She looked up at Kakashi, who was standing beside her. "How come, nii-san? Why did mother abandon Naruto-san? And why did no one know that mother and I were alive? It doesn't make any sense, nii-san….."

Kakashi sighed, adjusting his headband. "Well, Hime…." He paused. "I'm not exactly sure what your mother was thinking when she abandoned Naruto." He stroked his chin as if in deep thought. "She was probably afraid that the seal holding the Kyuubi back would eventually break, I guess. So she took you and fled."

"But I'm still here, nii-san. And the Third Hokage said that he didn't know I was alive, even though I've been in the village my whole life. Why? How did mother trick the Third?"

"It wasn't just the Third Hokage." Kakashi sat down next to the blond, glancing at her serious face. "She tricked the entire village into thinking you were both dead. Except for me, of course…..She needed me to pull a few strings to get you in the academy under an alias."

"So you helped her abandon Naruto-san." Hime said. Her eyes seemed empty, and her heart cold. "You helped her and never told me about it."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He patted Hime's messy hair. "I didn't want to. But I promised your father I would protect you."

"I hate it." Hime looked at Kakashi. "Nii-san, I hate it. I hate mother. I hate….." her eyes dimmed. "I hate you. Why do you have to be so cold? I hate it. I hate you. I hate you!" Hime's eyes began to fill with tears. "I hate what you did! Why can't you do the right thing?! It was wrong! It was…" Hime choked. "It was….wrong…."

"You're right. It was wrong. I was wrong." Kakashi turned to Hime, wiping away the stray tears off her face. "I'm glad you understand that it's wrong to abandon others. A good friend of mine once said…" Kakashi closed his eyes. "People who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are even lower than that." Kakashi smiled. "They'll never teach you something like that at the Academy."

Hime nodded. "Yeah. They wouldn't." The blond stood up. "You said that everyone believed mother and I died during the Kyuubi attack?"

"That's right."

"So mothers name should be on the memorial stone, right?"

"You're right again. You going to visit it?"

"Yeah." Hime turned away from the older man. "I'll do that." With that, she ran off.

"I have the feeling she's going to do something to it." Kakashi said aloud. "Oh well. It's her actions. She can deal with it…." The masked man sat up. "….I hope."

--

When Kakashi reached the stone, Hime had already left. Kakashi searched the stone wildly, until he reached the spot where the name KUSHINA UZUMAKI had been etched it. When he reached the spot, he relized that the name had been crossed off and the words 'I hate' had been etched into the side. Kakashi smiled. "So you hate, huh?" he traced where the name had been. "You hate."

**A/N: Just a random one-shot-story drabble-y thing that came to mind. I'm really sorry. I can't think of anything good to write right now. So, if you want to, you can put suggestions in the review-y place! Eh-heh. And don't forget that the contest is still going on! Good luck!**


	16. Final PreTimeskip chapter: The Goodbye

MY LITTLE--

**MY LITTLE--!**

**FINAL PRE-TIMESKIP CHAPTER**

**THE GOODBYE**

**A/N: Hello! We're here to deliver the final chapter of My Little--! (pre-timeskip-era!) THE GOODBYE….After this chapter, we start a new arc, featuring B.D-san's OC, Kenji! It'll be more humorous after that….hehe! XD So enjoy this chapter!**

**THE GOODBYE**

"Naruto……" Hime shook her younger brother, who was fast asleep on her couch. "Wake up, Naruto."

It had been three weeks since Hime had become Naruto's 'real' sister. Naruto had been staying at Hime's house for a while, in hopes that he would get to know her better. The previous night, Hime had been training Naruto, playing 'tag' with their father's custom jutsu. Hime had won, of course.

"Mmn…" Naruto muttered, covering his head with the blanket. "Five more minutes……"

"Naruto, Jiraya-jii-sama is here to see you."

Naruto shot up. "Pervy Sage?!"

There stood Jiraya, all right. He smiled, waving at the blond genin. "Good morning, Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Long time my butt! I just saw you a few weeks ago!" Naruto exclaimed. "What do you want?!"

"Well, I was going to offer you training now. It seems you've healed enough." Jiraya seemed unnaturally serious. "We've got to start you training now, so you can face the Akatsuki in a few years. So come on, hurry up." Jiraya stood. "We've got to get moving now."

"Really?! All right!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't believe you're actually going to train me! Isn't that great, Hime-neechan?" Naruto turned to his older sister.

Hime smiled. "Yes. That's great." She turned away, heading towards the closet. "I'll get your things packed."

"Thanks. Hime-neechan!" Naruto said, very excited. "All right! As soon as I get stronger, I'll bring Sasuke back! And I'll whoop the Akatsuki's asses!"

Jiraya smiled. "Yes, yes."

Soon, Naruto's stuff was packed. Naruto stood at the front of Hime's apartment, facing his older sister. "I'm off!" he said cheerfully.

Hime nodded. "Good luck." She had a smile on her face. But her eyes……

"Wait a second." Naruto stopped. "Your eyes……It's the same look you gave me before. When you told me about our mom…and you being my big sister. It's the same look."

_The same……_

…_sad look._

"You don't want me to go?" Naruto questioned. "I'll stay here longer. I will."

"We can't do that, Naruto." Jiraya said, stepping forward. "We need to start moving now. Otherwise you'll never get stronger in time."

"But Hime-neechan—"

"It's fine, Naruto." Hime cut Naruto off. She knelt down, placing her hand on Naruto's head. "I don't want you to go. I'll admit to that. But…" Hime paused. "You need to achive, right? I don't want to keep you from that." Hime let go of Naruto. "I'm a big girl. I can wait." She smiled, a pure Minato smile. "And when we meet again, I'll be a thousand times stronger then I am right now."

Naruto grinned. "All right! You better keep your word, Hime-neechan!" Naruto turned, waving. "I'll see you later!"

**END PRE-TIMESKIP**

**So? How was it? Please review!**


	17. Shippuden: The beginning

**MY LITTLE--! SHIPPUDEN/TIMESKIP'D!**

**A/N: Hello! After a short break (A VERY short break), RISHIANDSQUEE are here to present the next chapter of MY LITTLE--! Geez, aren't you guys excited at all?! Sorry……The person writing this just finished up a few exams. And we STILL have finals. (huff)**

**By the way, after June 13 this story, along with RishiandSquee altogether, will be on HIATUS. Because it shall be summer break!**

**Just lettin' you guys know.**

**MY LITTLE--!**

**SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BEGINNING**

Naruto stood at the door to his older sister's apartment. It had been two and a half years since he had seen her. He grinned with excitement. Maybe he was as tall as Hime was! Naruto knocked on the door with anticipation. "Hime-nee! Wake up! It's me, Naruto!"

Naruto did realize that it was very early in the morning, but right now, he couldn't care less. He just wanted to see his sister, show her how strong he had gotten…!!

Slowly, the door opened.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned red. There was his sister, all right! In a huge T-shirt and boxers!

"Hime-nee! Get some clothes on!" Naruto exclaimed, shielding his eyes. "I mean, come on! Serioulsy! Hime-nee, I haven't seen you in forever—!"

Suddenly, Naruto could feel himself being glomped.

"Naruto! It's been too long! I missed you so much!" Hime cried, hugging her little brother. "How have you been? Have you been eating right?"

Hime, noticing she was nearly choking Naruto, released him. Naruto gasped for breath. "I'm fine, Hime-nee." Naruto said between breaths. "How have…_you _been doing, Hime-nee?"

Hime smiled. It was a much prettier smile then Naruto had seen on her before. _She must have changed,_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, there's someone I've been meaning for you to meet." Hime brushed her blond hair out of her blue eyes. "Wait here, all right?"

Naruto nodded. Hime ran into the apartment.

_I wonder who she wants me to meet. Maybe a dog or something?_ Naruto thought. _Whatever. I'm just happy that she's so happy. I've never seen her this way_. Then again… Naruto sighed. _I haven't known her for that long, have I? _

"Naruto-nii!" Hime called. Naruto looked up. Hime giggled. "I'd like you to meet Kenji."

"Kenji?"

"Yes! This is Kenji." Hime stood to the side as a tall man, maybe about twenty-one or so, standing next to her. He had sandy hair that was cut a little below his ears, and green eyes that pierced Naruto. Kenji smiled. _It was very warm,_ Naruto noticed. _Like Hime-nee's smile._

"So who is this guy?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "What's he to you?"

"Well, this is Kenji, as I said. He's a sand ANBU that got transferred here a little after you left." Hime took Kenji's hand. "He's also my boyfriend."

**OOH!! CLIFFHANGER!! WOOHOO!! Please read and review! Pretty please? We've been doing our best! Yeah!**


	18. Shippuden: The embarassment

**MY LITTLE--!**

**SHIPPUDEN—THE EMBARSASMENT.**

**A/N: Decided to take a short break…I'm always taking breaks…eh-heh. Sorry about that, everyone! I'm really tired, have finals coming up, and I'm working on a manga! Hurrah. Rishi just loooves creating manga! 'Neways, enjoy!**

**THE EMBARASSMENT**

Naruto looked up at the older man. His eyes widened. "B-BOYFRIEND?!" he yelled, pointing at Kenji. "He can't POSSIBLY—I mean—how old are you, anyway?! You look really old! Is this guy old, Hime-nee?!" Naruto, being a spaz, fell over on himself.

Hime smiled. "No…He's twenty-one. He isn't _that _old."

Kenji frowned. "What do you mean, I'm not _that _old?"

"Exactly how it sounds like!" Hime poked Kenji's nose playfully. "Anyway, Naruto, come it! I'll make some tea!"

Naruto stood up. "R-right." The blond looked away sheepishly. He glanced at Kenji. _So he's twenty-one…That makes him three years older than Hime-nee. Is that even legal?_

Kenji smiled at Naruto. He walked inside after a few moments. Naruto followed. _I gotta check this guy out._ Naruto thought. He glanced around the room. Hime's living room walls was now painted a pale yellow, with a baby blue rug covering the basis of the room. _Hime-nee has bad taste…_Otherwise, the room looked like a normal house, with a loving couple living there…

Naruto shook his head. _No, no, no, NO! That's NOT what I should be thinking right now! I mean…_ He casually glanced at Hime and Kenji. They were smiling and making tea together. _…It's not like they're MARRIED or anything….Aargh! What am I thinking?! There's no way that Hime-nee could really be in love with this guy!_

Naruto looked back at the two. Hime was pouring the tea into three cups, all decorated. Naruto suspected that they were hand-decorated. They were laughing…and they both looked at each other with love.

Slowly, Naruto approached them. "So…Kenji." He said casually. "You're an ANBU from the Sand village? When are you going back?"

Kenji glanced at Naruto. "Well…" he said slowly. "I was supposed to go back last year, but I got permission to stay here permanently, with Hime."

"Hold up!" Naruto held up his hand in the 'stop' fashion. "You call Hime-nee 'Hime'? Not with a suffix? Is that even allowed?"

Hime nodded, patting her younger brother's head. "Yes. It would be nice if you called me Hime, too." Her smile reminded Naruto of someone…maybe the fourth Hokage? It was a very sweet smile, a pure smile…

The smile of a girl in love.

Naruto frowned. "I see…" he said slowly. He turned around, blushing. "So you guys are planning to get married or something?"

Hime blushed, but Kenji remained silent and pale. "W-we aren't ready for that…" Hime touched her fingers together. "I-I mean…What am I saying? I'd love to get married…But we just don't have the time or money to get married…"

Naruto frowned again, glancing at Kenji, who had apparently put on a poker face. "What do you think, Kenji-_san_?" Naruto made sure to put emphasis of the _san _part.

Hime started to tear. "Naruto-kun, you can just call him Kenji. He doesn't mind, do you?" Hime turned her head to Kenji, who nodded.

"I don't know him and I don't like him, so I'll call him 'san'!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's nothing you can do about it! Are you sure this guy—" Naruto pointed at Kenji. "—is really good enough for you?!"

The tears started to slip down Hime's face. Naruto's eyes widened at the surprise of his big sister crying. "O-of course he does!" She exclaimed, her face becoming red. "I-I can't believe you'd say such a thing…I knew this would happen…!" Hime wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." She finally said softly. "You were traveling, so there was no way…" Hime looked away. She then turned and ran out the door, leaving Naruto and Kenji in shock.

Naruto placed his hand on his forehead. "…I really messed up, didn't I?" he muttered. The blond looked up at Kenji. "I'm sorry…Kenji."

Kenji nodded. "It's fine. My older brother spazed when I told him about Hime."

"Do you want to marry her?" Naruto asked.

Kenji closed his eyes, pulling out something from his pocket. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. "I was planning to do it tonight." He said gravely. "But now we have to find her."

**To be continued….**

**So? How was it, everyone? I bet you were all surprised! Eh-heh! Please review!**


	19. Shippuden: The decision

**MY LITTLE--!**

**SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER #3: THE DECISION.**

**A/N: Well, this is one of the last chapters I shall be able to write due to circumstances concerning school, finals, and the fact that I can only post on at school…So enjoy it while I'm able to continue writing! I'll do my best! (smile)**

THE DECISION

Naruto blinked at the ring. "You were going to do it _tonight_?!"

"This is our two-year dating anniversary. You also showed up, making it the perfect time to ask her." Kenji sighed. "But you don't approve of us, and she ran off crying because of that. She really wished for you to consider me a brother." Kenji placed the ring back into his pocket. "She always talks about you, saying that she needs to get 'a thousand times stronger for him'. Honestly, she a doting older sister." Kenji faintly smiled. "I can see why."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now let's find Hime." Kenji walked out the door. Naruto followed suit. "If you find her within an hour, bring her back here." Kenji commanded, jumping off. Naruto jumped in the other direction.

After about twenty minutes of searching or so, Naruto came upon a blond haired girl whose hair spiked up, and blue eyes that shined with tears. "Hime-nee…" Naruto approached his older sister. "Hime-nee, I'm sorry…"

Hime looked up. "It's not your fault, Naruto." She softly said. "I just…It was my fault. I knew you wouldn't like him. I just knew it."

"It's not that I don't like him or anything." Naruto glanced away sheepishly. "I just…I want you to be happy, Hime-nee. I guess this guy's perfect for the job. I mean…"

Hime smiled. "Naruto, are you jealous?"

Naruto looked back, his face becoming red. "H-Hell no!"

Hime laughed. "If you say so." Hime stood up, wiping her tears away. "Let's go find Kenji—together." Hime grabbed Naruto's hand.

"No need to find me."

Naruto looked up the tree Hime was standing under a few seconds ago in surprise. "What the hell are you doing up there?! I thought you were going to search for her, too!"

"I was. But I decided to follow you and see where you went." Kenji gracefully hopped down from the tree and landed right in front of Hime. He glanced at Naruto. "Well? May I ask her?"

"What're you asking _me_ for?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Just do it already."

Kenji smiled and laughed a little. It was a lot like Hime's laugh. "Right. I'm doing it now." Kenji kneeled down on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket. "Hime," he started, "will you marry me?"

Hime was silent for a minute in surprise. She looked at Naruto. "You…?"

Naruto looked away again. "Just say yes already."

Hime nodded. She turned back to Kenji. "Of course I will." She said, smiling. "Of course."

**--**

**A/N: Well…That was melodramatic, wasn't it? It'll get very funny after this, I swear! Just please…review…**


	20. SHIPPUDEN: THE GREAT BIG BROTHER

**MY LITTLE BROTHER**

**SHIPPUDEN CHAPTER THREE—THE GREAT BIG BROTHER**

**A/N: The title sounds pretty funny, ne? Well, this shall be one of the last chapters I post before summer starts! Hurrah. So have a good summer, everyone, and see you in September!! (smiley)**

**THE GREAT BIG BROTHER**

"…crap."

Naruto looked over to Kenji. "What is it?" the blond genin asked, walking over to the older ANBU boy.

Kenji was sitting by the phone, reaching to pick it up, but it seemed that he had frozen.

"Kenji?" Naruto blinked. "Hey, are you alive?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Kenji's face, but with no reaction. "Hime-neechan, I think Kenji is dead!" Naruto yelled, running into the kitchen and crashing into Hime, who was holding a piece of paper in her hands. The paper dropped when Hime screamed in surprise. Naruto grinned. _Victory!_

"Hime-neechan, Kenji's been standing by the phone for a long time, but he's not moving or picking it up!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Kenji, who was still frozen by the phone. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

Hime smiled. "Ah…That is…Kenji's trying to work up the nerve to call his big brother, Fudo-san."

"His big brother?!" Naruto glanced back at Kenji. _This guy has a big brother? Now I've heard everything…_ "Why is he afraid to call his big brother? Is he scary?"

"No. Not at all…" Kenji finally said, standing up. "It's quite the opposite, really. He's…very…" Kenji put his head in his right hand, sighing. "He's very…what's a good adjective for him, Hime?"

"It's not like I've met him yet…" Hime blushed. "Whenever he offers to come and visit, I'm always on missions…which reminds me." Hime sighed. "I have to quit the ANBU ops now that I'm going to be a wife, right?"

"You don't have to do that..."

"Don't you want to have children?" Hime glanced over at Kenji. Naruto also looked over at the older ANBU boy. _His face is turning red!_ Naruto thought with glee, putting his hand over his mouth to conceal a chuckle. _That was great, Hime-neechan!_

Kenji looked away, and then nodded slightly. "But," he continued, "Hime, you have to quit _after_ the wedding."

"Right…" Hime nodded, and then turned to her little brother. "Naruto, have you seen Kakashi-niichan recently?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Ah…He was looking for you." Hime flashed a pretty smile before turning back to her conversation with Kenji.

Suddenly, a pounding at the door was heard. Naruto, Hime and Kenji all looked up at the opening door.

There stood a man of about twenty-five years of age, with sandy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile on his face that reminded Naruto suspiciously of Kakashi. The man grinned, then ran in and squeezed Fudo. "I'm here, baby brother!" He said cheerfully, hugging every single ounce of life that Kenji had. "Oh! I can't believe it! My baby brother's getting married!" he squealed, much like a woman.

"Onii-chan…How did you…?" Kenji muttered.

"Why, my good friend Kakashi, of course!" the man replied. The man glanced at Hime and Naruto. "Oh! You must be Hime!" The man strolled over to Hime, dropping Kenji. Naruto poked Kenji with a stick. The man took Hime's hand and kissed it delicately. "My name is Fudo. I am Kenji's older brother. It is very nice to finally meet you."

Hime stood, shocked, for a second. "You're Kenji's big brother?"

"Indeed, I am! And do not worry about the wedding! Your big brother in law shall set it all up!"

"It's very nice to meet you…"

Kenji groaned. "This is going to be hell……"

**A/N: Well, that was a pretty good chapter, ne? Please read and review! I may be able to squeeze in another chapter this week! Ja**!


	21. BONUS CHAPTER:THE GIRL I NEED TO PROTECT

**MY LITTLE BROTHER**

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**A/N: Well…I know that I said it would be one of my last chapters, but…this series is still very, VERY addicting…eh-heh! So, anyway, it's a bonus chapter, and we're sent back about…a LONG time…I'd say about 16 years before post-time-skip? Heh…So please enjoy! This bonus chapter mainly surrounds Kakashi, age 12, after Obito died. Poor Obito…**

**BONUS CHAPTER: THE GIRL I NEED TO PROTECT**

Kakashi looked up at the sound of the door being barged open. Rin stood there, panting. "Kakashi! Where have you been, Kakashi?!" Rin panted, setting aside the door. "I'll fix that." She said, smiling as if embarrassed.

"No need." Kakashi replied, standing up. "Just get out. I don't want to talk."

"You're still feeling bad about Obito…?" Rin looked up at the white haired boy. "It's been four months, Kakashi. I don't think that it takes that long for it to stop hurting…"

"You didn't know Obito like I did." Kakashi replied, pushing Rin out of the open doorway. "I'll be on missions soon—I promise." Kakashi sighed. "Will you stop bothering me?"

Rin looked back, then smiled and shook her head. "I won't ever stop bothering you." She said with a smile. "You better be there tomorrow, Kakashi. Sensei is getting really worried."

Kakashi sighed and nodded as Rin ran off. "If she really cared, she would stay with me…" Kakashi commented, rubbing his head. "And I'm sure she's still crying over Obito…"

"She is."

Kakashi looked up. There stood Minato Namikaze. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Long time no see. You been doing all right?"

Kakashi looked down, and then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Good. Because someone wants to see you."

Kakashi looked up. "Who?"

Minato stepped to the side just as a little blond haired ball of energy charged at Kakashi. "Shi-shi!" The little girl cried, wrapping her arms around Kakashi's knees.

Kakashi looked at the girl in surprise. "Hime?"

Hime looked up, smiling. "Shi-shi!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"She's been saying nothing but 'Shi-Shi' recently." Minato sighed, rubbing his blond hair sheepishly. "I figured she wanted to see you."

Kakashi stared at his sensei for a minute, then back down at Hime. "You wanted to see me, Hime?" Kakashi picked up the small bundle of energy. "Oof. You're getting heavy."

"She is two years old. You missed her birthday last month." Minato commented. "She's been waiting for you for a long time, Kakashi."

"Sorry, sensei."

"Don't say sorry to _me_..." Minato replied, hiding a smile.

"Shi-shi! Shi-shi!" Hime said smiling, her arms and legs pumping. "I ruv yoo!"

Kakashi blinked. "Did she just say…?"

"Yeah, she just said 'I love you'" Minato smiled. "It's her new phrase. Go ahead and say it again, Hime."

"I ruv yoo!" Hime gurgled, smiling. The image nearly brought tears to Kakashi's eyes. "I ruv yoo, I ruv yoo!" Hime kept repeating the phrase, hugging her white-haried compainion.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the tiny toddler, tears streaming down his face. "Hime…"

"She's very attached to you, 'Shi-Shi'." Minato giggled girlishly. "Promise to take care of her after her old man croaks?" He joked.

Kakashi nodded, unable to speak at the shock of the little girl who had brought him back from the darkness and gloom. "I love you too, Hime-imouto. I love you too."

**THE END**

**A/N: …wow…that was frickin' adorable! Ah-ha-ha! XD I was thinking why Kakashi would be so protective of Hime, so this is what came out of it! I actually thought it up during Math class…Math is NOT my strong point…lol. So please review the chapter, and I shall most likely post one tomorrow.**


	22. GOODBYE FOR THE SUMMER!

**HIATUS GOODBYES!**

**Well, minna, RishiAndSquee are offically on hiatus. We shall not work on any chapters until September (or at least until Rishi can type up at Squeechan's house) We wish you all a safe summer, and hope that you don't get shot by fireworks. It's not fun. Seriously. Eesh.**

**So here's our goodbyes!**

**RISHI: Well, everyone, sorry that Rishi won't be able to finish (and start) fanfiction this summer, but Rishi is lazy...and Rishi only does this at school! So please be patient while we try our best!**

**SQUEE: (anti-social) Well, bye everyone.**

**RISHI: That wasn't very nice, you know**

**SQUEE: Yeah, I know.**

**RISHI: So...**

**SQUEE: (sigh) HAVE A NICE SUMMER, BI!**

**RISHI: Ack...**

**SO, EVERYONE, HAVE A SAFE SUMMER!**


End file.
